Squad Mission
Squad Missions are an online gameplay mechanic in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are one of the two components of BLADE Missions. By completing them, players can earn Credits, Experience Points, Reward Tickets, and Battle Points. During normal gameplay, a BLADE Mission may be randomly assigned to the player's Squad. A Squad Task panel appears in the lower right of the screen, and the player can decide whether or not to participate in the BLADE Mission. For each Squad Task completed by the Squad, one or two Squad Missions become available at the Network Console in the BLADE Barracks. Additional missions may be unlocked by completing optional objectives during certain Squad Missions. Except for in Hunting the Headless, The Wrothian Four, and The Awakening, enemies fought in Squad Missions are not given individual names to distinguish them from their subcategory. Accepting a Squad Mission Selecting a Squad Mission displays an infobox containing the details of the mission, including: * Required Level is the minimum level required to take the mission. * Sync Level is the maximum level allowed. Players who are higher than the Sync Level will have their level temporarily reduced to the Sync Level for the duration of the mission. * Destination is the Region in which the mission will take place. * Whether Skells are allowed or prohibited. * The Time Limit for the mission. * The Base Rewards and Reward Ticket Share that will be awarded upon completion of the mission. All Squad Missions have Eleonora as the client, a maximum party size of 4 members, and a limit of 3 Retries which allow the players to be revived and continue the mission if incapacitated. A Squad Mission remains available at the Network Console until someone in the Squad completes it, allowing two or more parties to take the same mission independently. When accepting a Squad Mission, the player may choose to recruit other Squad members for online multiplayer co-op, or take the mission with their current party of NPC companions. Multiplayer If a player opts to recruit other Squad members for the mission, an invitation is sent to all available members of the Squad. Players who receive the invitation may accept it immediately by pressing the (-) button, or join via the Active Missions menu at the Network Console. Players who join the co-op mission are placed together in a shared room, with icons over their heads. The players who were recruited should approach the yellow departure door and press (A), and their icons will blink to indicate that they are ready. The recruiter should wait for all players to be ready, then approach the door and press (A) to begin the mission. Solo If a player opts to take the mission with a party of NPCs, the mission can be started by approaching the yellow departure door and pressing (A). Squad Mission Gameplay Upon starting the Squad Mission, the party is transported to the destination. The party's Skells will appear nearby if Skells are allowed on the mission. An invisible barrier prevents the players from leaving the area of the mission. The mission's objectives appear on the right side of the screen. Sometimes the objective is to break a specific appendage of the enemy; in these cases the enemy will respawn if it is killed without breaking the correct appendage. If an objective requires several enemies to be killed, any enemies that are killed will respawn after a certain amount of time until the objective has been completed. Some Squad Mission objectives require a Mechanical, Biological, or Archaeological Field Action, such as examining a wrecked Skell. These are always level 1 field actions, which all players start with, ensuring that the objective is always attainable. Objects requiring higher field skill levels are always optional. Enemies The enemies in Squad Missions have random levels within a small range. Most of them have generic names, such as "Qmoeva", "Prone A", "Grex Leader", or "Femina Suid". There are just a handful of exceptions: * Hunting the Headless features a unique enemy known as the Greedy Millesaur at level 17. Much like Gradivus, the Headless Emperor, its primary head appendage is absent. * The Unknown Threat features level 14-15 versions of Neilnail Albus and Neilnail Furvus, whose only other appearance is at level 50 in the Time Attack Mission Twin Dolls of Mystery. * The Warlord's Challenge features the Vasara at level 37. * The Wrothian Four features four uniquely named Wrothians at level 38-39. * Corporate Espionage features the Rexoskell at level 40. * The Awakening features Phanatos, the Netherlord, a level 53-54 Yggralith exclusive to this mission and the only Tyrant in any Squad Mission. Many players consider the most difficult Squad Mission to be Unnatural Disaster, which features a generically named Colubrim accompanied by three Scintimures, all at level 57-60, which must be fought on foot. Optional Objectives Some squad missions have a secret optional objective which, if completed, causes another Squad Mission to become available. The optional objective is not listed on the right side of the screen, but is hinted at by a message in the middle of the screen: * "A suspicious object is in the vicinity" indicates that performing a field action on the right object will unlock another mission. This often requires a field skill level higher than 1. * "A suspicious foe is in the vicinity" indicates that there is an optional enemy nearby which can be defeated to unlock another mission. * "Enemy with the required materials has been detected" indicates that breaking a specific appendage of an enemy will unlock another mission. If the optional objective is completed, a message will appear informing the player that another mission is now available to all squad members. The optional objective will not be available if it has already been completed by another team in the squad doing the same mission, as the new mission has already been made available for everyone in the squad. Rewards When a party completes a Squad Mission, each player in the party receives the Base Rewards as well as items dropped by the enemies. In addition, each member of the Squad receives the Reward Ticket Share for that mission, regardless of their participation in Squad Tasks or Missions. If all of the Squad Tasks and available Squad Missions are completed within the BLADE Mission's time limit, a "Complete" notice appears on the Squad Task panel and each member of the Squad receives a bonus of 54-66 Reward Tickets, depending on the BLADE Mission. If all of the optional objectives and the resulting secondary missions are completed within the time limit, the notice will read "Special Complete" and the reward is 150-165 Reward Tickets for each Squad member. Expiration All Squad Missions cease to be available when the BLADE Mission's time limit expires. Any players who have already started a Squad Mission are allowed to continue until they complete or fail the Squad Mission. Any players who have accepted but not yet started a Squad Mission are disconnected and not allowed to do the mission. See Also * BLADE Mission for a list of BLADE Missions, Squad Tasks, and Squad Missions * Squad Task * Nemesis Category:XCX Mechanics Category:Squad Missions